projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Helping The Innkeeper
Helping The Innkeeper - Hat Stealing Pirates (Part 1) When first talking to the Innkeeper, you can press the "Helping The Innkeeper" option. The first time this happens, he says the following: "If you are the adventuring type, I've got a proposition for you. A few days ago, a band of pirates stopped by my Inn and roughed up the place pretty good. During their ransacking they stole my favorite hat! Oh how I loved that hat. We had bonded over the years. At any rate, the pirate's couldn't have gone far and are most likely on an island nearby. If you bring my hat back I'll let you in on some information you will most certainly find valuable. And don't worry about finding me. I travel around a good bit so you should be able to find me at most Inns." After the Dialogue, you have the option of "Directions to...". When selected, you have 1 option: "Hat Stealing Pirates". '''When selected, he will say: ''"I'm pretty sure they are from a nearby village. Check at location ''(Example: 33 West and 5 North). If my hat is not there, then check other pirate islands, but I'll bet that's where my old beaut is."'' After closing the dialogue, you can obtain a weapon from the Innkeeper, and will be a conversation option which says "A Weapon For The Quest". When selected, he will say: "So that's is how you want to go about thing's, is it? I suppose that is fine by me if it is fine by you. Take this sword, and spare me of the "details" when you return." (Innkeeper's Sword received) The player also might ask for a sextant. by selecting the option "An Extra Sextant". The Innkeeper will say: "Let me see... Yep! I knew I had an extra. It's a little bit rusty from all of the sea spray, but it will work just fine. Here you go. My gift to you. I consider myself a strong advocate of correct navigation. If everyone knew how to navigate to my inns, I wouldn't have to spend so much time re-lighting beacon buoys." (Sextant received) When you find the 'Innkeeper's Feathered Hat, return to any Innkeeper and talk to him. Choose the option that says "'The Innkeeper's Hat". When selected, he will say: "Ah, I see you've obtained my hat! You don't know just how much this means to me. This hat was given to me as a gift from... well, that's a story for another time. In any case, thank you for your help! Now, about that information I promised you. I know the whereabouts of a nearby Merchant who can help you obtain some good gear for your adventures. You do like good loot, do you not? If you are interested in the information, simply ask." After the dialogue, you now can ask for directions of the closest Merchant. Helping The Innkeeper - Old Pirate's Hat (Part 2) After completing the Hat Stealing Pirates 'quest (Part 1), you can talk to the Innkeeper again to continue the quest. If you now choose the option "'Helping The Innkeeper", he will now say: "You see, I am a big proponent of the "hat for a hat" mentality. And since those nasty pirates stole my hat, it is only fitting that I steal theirs in return. Maybe you could issue some vengeance on my behalf. I hear the pirates keep a a hat that used to belong to an old Captain of theirs stored in a silver chest on one of their inhabited islands. But be wary, the pirates that would have the hat are tougher than the ones that stole mine. Look for an island with tree stumps and pirate flags. Also, the orange tint to the island foliage is a hint that there is a band of tough pirates dug in there. To open the chest, you're going to need a silver key. If you need one of those, I can direct you to a nearby merchant who may have one for sale. Once you have the key, then find the island and steal their hat! Once you bring it back to me, we can talk rewards." After closing the dialogue, choose "Directions to..." to easily get the coordinates of a nearby Merchant and buy one. As the Innkeeper said, you will now have to find an Pirate Island in order to find the "Old Pirate's Hat", which is only found within a Ironite Storage Chest. Return to any Innkeeper in order to finish the quest. When opening the dialogue with the Innkeeper, select the option that says "Old Pirate's Hat". When selected, he will say: "Aha! Oh the joy of sweet revenge. And on top of it all, this is a fine hat indeed! That Captain would be rolling over his grave if he knew I were wearing this hat. Thanks for getting for me! Here, take this. It should help you in your travels." (Explorer's Charm received) Helping The Innkeeper - Meet The Cultists (Part 3) After completing the Old Pirate's Hat quest (Part 2), you can talk to the Innkeeper again to continue the quest. If you now choose the option "Helping The Innkeeper", he will now say: "You've proven to be a very capable adventurer, if I may say so myself. I suppose you're ready for a more dangerous task. I know a fellow who goes by the name of Lenvell. he occasionally stops by my Inns so be on the lookout for him during your travels. Once you find him, tell him I sent you and he'll know what it's about." The Innkeeper will not have any other information about Lenvell. Now, you must travel to a new Inn in order for him to appear. He usually stands in the bedroom-part of the Inn (left side when you enter). When you talk to him, he will say the following: "Greetings. My name is Lenvell." (Continue after selecting "'Discuss..." then selecting "'''A Task".)'' "Well hello there! The Innkeeper mentioned I might could set you on a quest of mystery and fortune did he? Well... yes, that sounds about right. Ah, well let's hop to it then! Rumor has it there is a very valuable ancient skull that was left behind by a long forgotten race of people. Not many know the location of such relics. I, however, came across some information that should lead you directly to the whereabouts of said artifact. The skull is hidden in plain sight, you see. Go to the island located at '''(The location depends on your game seed. Example: 33 West and 5 North) and look for a large rock. The skull is concealed within the rock, but if you are looking for it, you should find it. Once you obtain the skull, bring it back to me and I'll instruct you on what to do next."'' Now you must go to the designated location as described. Once there, you will find a big boulder with another boulder-like stone sticking out of it. Break the boulder to reveal the Ancient Skull and retrieve it. Once retrieved, return to Lenvell to continue the quest. When dialogue window opens, select the option "The Ancient Skull". Lenvell will now say: "Ah yes! I see you've found the skull. I'm afraid I kept a small detail about the artifact from you. The skull is actually a cursed artifact. Yes, yes, I know it was wrong of me. But if you only understood the peril the skull can wreck on the world, you would see why it's important that it falls into the right hands! I knew only a person with true bravery and grit could remove the curse. After speaking with the Innkeeper, I determined that you were the right person for the job. I want you to remove the curse. Throughout the world there are a group of people who still practice dark and ancient magic. They are known as cultists. I've read countless books on such people and they often carry with them tomes that contains information on curses and rituals. According to legend, they can be found worshiping throughout the night at ritual sites. Find these cultists and see if you can obtain some information on how to remove the curse. Once you have the information you need, you'll know what to do." At this point, you need to find a Cultists Altar and you will not be given directions to find one. Often, these are hard to find. Once the altar is found, the player will need to be there at night in order for Cultists to appear. Killing and looting 1 or more of these will give you the Cultist's Horn. This is used to summon the Cultist Elder (Boss). When he is killed, you can collect the White Cultist's Staff. Now you have the required items to start the cleansing ritual, which is: * Ancient Skull * White Cultist's Staff - Acquired by killing The Cultist Elder The Ritual The ritual may start even if you do not have the White Cultist's Staff equipped, but the staff is needed for the ritual itself. The ritual may also only be started at night. When the skull is placed on the altar, it will have a Health bar that slowly depletes, but will only deplete if the White Cultist's Staff is close enough to the altar (equipped). Before it's completely depleted, some of the pillars surrounding the altar will start to lit. Ca 10 seconds after they are lit they will explode, damaging you (a lot) if you stand to close to the pillars. At this point, use the staff to direct the smoke-like cloud coming from the skull towards the lit pillars. It's obvious that this is supposed to happen 'but it does not seem to help doing anything. Using Bandage and Health Potions is vital to survive the ritual. Once the skull's Health have been depleted, the ritual is over and the skull will now shine with a bright light. Collect the Purified Ancient Skull and return it to Lenvell. When opening the dialogue, you get the option "'The Cleansed Skull". When selected, he will say: "You've done it! I knew you had it in you. You've done a great deed by removing this curse. The world is now a safer place. Now that the skull is no longer cursed, I believe we can use it to make something that would be of great value to you." '' Press "'Discuss..." to continue. Now you can press the option "'''Using the skull". When selected, you will get 2 different crafting recipes: * If selecting 'Ancient Skull Staff' he will say: "Do you remember those cultists that I told you about? Well they carry some powerful artifacts. According to my studies, the staves that they carry have some interesting properties. They sacrifice some of their own blood in order to imbue the staves with extra strength. Don't ask me how it works, because I have no idea. If you can obtain one of these staves, and affix the cleansed skull on top, I would be willing to bet it would make a very powerful weapon. Take note that you should not use the white staff that you used to cleanse the skull for this purpose. The white staff would subdue the power still contained in the skull, which would make for a very inept weapon indeed." * This describes the crafting recipes for two different variants of the Ancient Skull Staff, one made with the Cultist's Staff, and one with the White Cultist's Staff. * If selecting 'Ancient Skull Quiver' he will say: "I don't know if you are the hunter type, but if you are, I have a suggestion for you. Take two pristine deer pelts, and fashion them together in the shape of a large pouch, adorn the front of the outside with the purified ancient skull. I think you will be quite pleased with the result." * This describes the crafting recipe for the Ancient Skull Quiver. '''PLEASE NOTE: '''Choosing one of these options does NOT mean that you can not view the other option. The options are simply crafting recipes for the Purified Ancient Skull. Whatever you choose to craft something or not, this ends the quest. Congratulations! Category:Quest __FORCETOC__